


【堂良】劳动节劳动有错吗

by Tianyuan



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianyuan/pseuds/Tianyuan





	【堂良】劳动节劳动有错吗

被强行压在床上的周九良总算后知后觉的明白了孟鹤堂嘴里“劳动”的意思，脸红的不成样子，奶声奶气：“你你你！你白日宣淫！”  
孟鹤堂刷的一下拉起窗帘，挡住了外面的阳光：“好了，现在是晚上了，咱们及时行乐？”  
怎么样都是孟鹤堂有道理！周九良狠狠的瞪他，下一秒，衣服就被人扒拉个干净。  
孟鹤堂俯身去吻周九良的嘴唇，伸出舌头邀请对方嘴里的小舌共舞，周九良刚喝过草莓味的酸奶，甜腻的味道充斥在两人的口腔。  
自己要想得到满足，必须先把对方伺候好了，孟鹤堂对于这一点还是非常清楚的，一个深吻让周九良失去理智，手慢慢的往下，顺着腰腹一点一点抚摸到坚挺，隔着内裤描绘那块的形状。  
感受到周九良的东西在自己手里逐渐变大，孟鹤堂笑着把手伸进去，上下滑动帮着周九良疏解。  
他动作不稳，时轻时重，周九良被他弄的心痒难耐，闷哼出声，声音刚发出来就被孟鹤堂吞下去，后者吻技高深，嘴唇逐渐下移，一点一点啃咬着周九良的锁骨。  
身上多处的刺激一起，周九良眼中带泪，终于忍不住在孟鹤堂手中宣泄出来。  
这么快缴械投降显然是两人都没有想到的，对比周九良害羞的呆愣，孟鹤堂则是无比欣喜，抬头看着周九良：“哟～宝宝今天这么体贴啊，不舍得我劳动太久？那我们换一种方法继续？”  
“闭嘴！”周九良恶狠狠的语气，没有半点说服力，像极了一只爪子没长全的小奶猫。  
孟鹤堂用手里属于周九良的粘液做润滑，手指不慌不忙的深入后穴，他动作温柔而熟练，十分愉悦的观察着周九良咬牙忍耐的表情，然后在周九良放松的时候把几根手指猛的往里送。  
“嗯……啊……”周九良被折磨的难受，咬着嘴唇瞪他：“把手拿出去……嗯……”  
“好好好，都听你的……”孟鹤堂顺着他的意思，反正已经是时候了。  
手指是退出去了，可孟鹤堂的东西再次抵在了穴口，填补了之前的空缺，对于这种事，孟鹤堂顽劣性子彻底释放，故意拿着自己的东西在周九良后穴摩擦，时不时的探进去一点头然后退出来。  
周九良果然先受不了了，伸手去拽孟鹤堂的胳膊：“你做不做！不做滚！”  
虚张声势这一点猫科动物最擅长，孟鹤堂眨眼：“宝宝，你求求我，我想听你求我。”  
他一边说，一边慢慢把分身塞进去，没入了三分之一，卡在那里就等周九良求自己。  
周九良偏过头不看他，后穴又痒又麻的感觉让他眼泪有些止不住，小声的开口：“求……求求你……先生，你动一下吧……”  
这软软的小奶音比任何药都有效，孟鹤堂一挺腰，整根没入，双手掐着周九良的腰，开口哄他：“宝宝啊，今天几月几？”  
“五……啊……五一……”周九良被顶撞的话都说不清楚。  
“那这样，你从一数到五，只数这五个数，数完就满足你，怎么样？”孟鹤堂玩的花。  
周九良脑子不清醒：“什么？”  
孟鹤堂亲身示范，缓缓地退出去，不慌不忙的抽动：“就像这样……五浅一深，懂吗？”  
他的分身一点一点没入周九良的后穴，等到最后全部进去，顶到最深处，甬道温热的感觉让他沉沦。  
“啊……轻，轻点……懂了……”周九良难受的要命，顺从的开始数：“一……二……三……四……五……啊……啊，你，慢点。”  
孟鹤堂知道他的敏感点在哪里，一下一下快速的顶撞，从后穴传来的酥麻感传遍四肢，周九良由之前的难受变为舒服，并逐渐开始不满足，不愿意从一开始数。  
呻吟声逐渐加大，水声以及肌肉碰撞的啪啪声格外清晰，眼看孟鹤堂依旧不慌不忙的继续游戏，周九良忍不了了，咬着嘴唇开始作死：“你……快一点，重点……没吃饭还是需要吃药？”  
这能忍？孟鹤堂表示忍不了，原本想好好玩玩，这下发了狠的冲撞，双手一用力把周九良拉起来，换了个姿势让他趴在那里，双手握着臀部一下一下更深的顶撞，周九良原本已经软下去的分身再次抬头，用后面激起了情欲。  
孟鹤堂被周九良那句“没吃药”刺激的愣是换了七八种姿势，最后坐在孟鹤堂身上的周九良忍不住求饶：“我错了……先生……错了……嗯……别继续了……”  
“那怎么行？”孟鹤堂一本正经：“咱们得对得起劳动节啊！”  
新一波的折磨再次继续，周九良欲哭无泪，低头去咬孟鹤堂的肩膀，痛并快乐的承受着。


End file.
